


Never in Public

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Never in Public

Title: Never in Public  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's challenge: #026: Seventeen and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge # 109: Let's talk about sex, baby.  
Warning(s): The silliness continues.  
A/N: I began with [Questions and Answers, and ](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/404962.html)[](http://drachenmina.insanejournal.com/profile)[**drachenmina**](http://drachenmina.insanejournal.com/) continued it in her brilliant drabble, [In Which Harry Potter Demonstrates an Inability to Learn From Experience](http://drachenmina.insanejournal.com/83246.html). This is the follow up. ;)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Never in Public

~

“Seventeen times?!” Harry gaped. “In a row? How’s that even possible?”

Hermione blushed, eyes darting to Ron, but before she could reply, she was interrupted.

“It is documented that women can often achieve multiple orgasms, Potter,” Severus said silkily.

Ron, already speechless, knocked back another shot of Firewhisky, saying nothing.

“All we’ve ever managed is two, and that was with the aid of a potion...”

“Speak for yourself.” Severus looked smug and Harry’s eyes widened.

“You mean you’ve--?” Harry’s mouth abruptly snapped shut.

Severus smirked. Perhaps this would encourage Potter to finally stop talking about their sex life in public.

~


End file.
